


When you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one

by shesleaving



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, more bitter though, sort of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesleaving/pseuds/shesleaving
Summary: Padme twisted the wedding ring on her finger as she looked at the setting sun on the horizon.Five thirty is what he said.She looked at her watch again and sighed.Six forty-five.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	When you call me baby, I know I'm not the only one

Padme twisted the wedding ring on her finger as she looked at the setting sun on the horizon. 

Five thirty is what he said. 

She looked at her watch again and sighed.

Six forty-five.

She should have known. This wasn't the first time he had made a promise to small to keep. She knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

Padme sighed for the last time as she got up and walked over to the terrace. She looked down and froze.

There he was. There both of them were. 

She's heard all the stories about her husband and his "more than just friends" relationship with his best friend, and she believed them all. This was the first time, however, that she had ever caught him in the act.

She has never seen him so happy.

Anakin took the man's hands into his own and held them as if he would suddenly turn into a ghost, someone he couldn't hold on to forever. The man laughed as if he had the same thought cross his mind. Anakin's face lit up at the sudden noise as if he had never heard anything so beautiful in his life. 

They were talking, but about what Padme had no idea. What was there to talk about anyway? Everyone knew of her and Anakin's marriage, about the fact that it has been slowly tearing apart as if someone was pulling at the loose strings waiting for it to crumble. 

The man surely knew. She saw him almost every day when she would deliver lunch to Anakin's work and sit with him until he decided he wanted to talk about anything. His lunch was mostly sat in silence and it always ended with him almost jumping out of his seat saying he needed to be somewhere important.

Padme wondered when she stopped becoming important to him. 

She should have known this would happen. The first time the man came over for dinner, it was as if Anakin deemed him the most important person in his life at that moment. A hand always at the small of his back, another pulling the chair out for him to sit when dinner came along.

Anakin hadn't done that for Padme in years.

It was little things that would make her listen harder the next time she would hear her husbands' name brought up. Or the man's name. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the front door close. How long had she been standing there? What had she missed?

She heard footsteps up the stairs and rushed to the bed, picking up a book as if she had been reading the whole time. As if she hadn't just seen her worst nightmare come true. 

"Hello, dear," she greeted as Anakin walked in the door. He nodded in her direction as if she were someone from his workplace. "How was work?"

Anakin looked at her from the edge of the bed and shrugged. 

"Nothing ever happens there, you know that."

"Well, maybe one day something will, that's why I like to ask," she replied. Anakin looked at her strangely and huffed out a laugh. 

"The only reason I'm still at that fucking job is because of Obi-Wan." 

Padme flinched at the name. 

"How is he?" she tried. 

She didn't want to know. 

Anakin grinned but didn't look at her. "He's great. He's always great. He's the only person keeping me sane these days, I'll tell you that much." 

Padme smiled sadly and looked at the page on her book. "That's all I wanted to hear anyway." Anakin looked at her and knitted his eyebrows down at the implication of her words. 

She looked up at him and gave a strained smile. "My day was nothing special either, I had to-"

"Padme I really have to get going," Anakin interrupted. "There's a dinner for work that everyone expects me to go to and I only came home to shower and change."

Padme stared at him, mouth slightly agape. "Can I come?" she asked almost carefully. 

Anakin began unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way to the bathroom, "No, it'll just be work talk, you'll get bored within minutes," he replied as he shut the door to shower. Padme looked down and closed her eyes. 

It was worth a shot. 

_

Padme woke with a jolt. She turned to her left and found the bed was empty, not to her surprise. She frowned when she heard speaking coming from downstairs. Had Anakin invited people from work over?

Padme slipped out of bed quietly and made her way to the door when she froze for the second time that day. Peering down the stairs into the living room, she saw Anakin on the couch with his phone next to him.

It was on speaker.

"I know I just saw you, but I miss you," Anakin sighed while looking at the phone as if someone would crawl out of it. 

A laugh erupted from the phone much like the one from earlier. 

"Clingy as always, dear one," Obi-Wan replied.

Padme's heart sank at the endearment. 

"I just want to see you, you know that," Anakin replied while smiling and playing with his hands. Padme looked closer and her heart stopped. His wedding ring was off. 

There was a pause on the other end. "Maybe you would be able to see me more often if you were free more often," Obi-Wan said as if he was hinting at something. There was no need to hint as far as Padme could tell. 

Anakin sighed and ran his hand down his face. "God knows I want to, everyone except her knows I want to," Anakin said in a defeated tone. 

Padme loud out a quiet sob and put her hand over her mouth. She closed her eyes and thought of every moment that led her to this one. Nothing she had heard about her husband would have prepared her for this. Standing up, she walked back to their room in a daze. 

She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes replaying the short yet heart-wrenching conversation over again. It was like that until she fell asleep. She never felt Anakin come back.

It was a dreamless night.

**Author's Note:**

> The P in Padme stands for pain here


End file.
